The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Contemporary network printing devices offer significant advantages over their prior stand alone printer counterparts. For example, contemporary network printing devices are typically sold with a network interface pre-installed and are very easy to configure. They also typically include a sophisticated computing platform and a large amount of memory to process the print data from a large number of users.
One of the problems with network printing devices is that they can suffer from “blockages” that cease processing of all print data. A blockage occurs when particular print data cannot be completely processed at a printing device because the printing device has insufficient consumable resources to completely process the particular print data. One classic situation when a blockage occurs is when a printing device runs out of paper while processing a particular print job. Until additional paper is added to the printing device, the current print data cannot be processed. Furthermore, no other print data can be processed until the required paper is added and the blockage cleared, even if the other print data does not require same paper that is currently depleted. For example, suppose that a printing device has received first print data and second print data and has started processing the first print data. Most printing devices process print data in the order in which it is received. Suppose further that the first print data requires 8.5×11 paper and that there is insufficient 8.5×11 paper in the printing device to completely process the first print data. Once the printing device has exhausted its supply of 8.5×11 paper, processing of the first print data ceases until additional 8.5×11 paper is added to the printing device. Even in situations where the second print data does not require 8.5×11 paper, processing of the second print data is blocked until sufficient 8.5×11 paper is added to allow the first print data to be completely processed. For example, the second print data may require A4 paper, but nevertheless cannot be processed once processing of the first print data has started and the blockage has occurred.
Printing devices sometimes include a notification mechanism to help resolve blockages as soon as possible. For example, some printing devices provide a local alert of the condition at the printing device, for example by providing a visual indication on a status bar and also possibly an audible notification to alert nearby personnel. Printing devices may also include a remote notification mechanism to alert the user who submitted the first print data or an administrative personnel that a blockage exists and what is required to address the blockage. Even local and remote notification mechanisms however, do not satisfactorily address the blockage problem. Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an approach for managing the processing of print data at printing devices that does not suffer from limitations of prior approaches for printing electronic documents.